scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadow Bird
Shadow Bird was the disguise of Rosetta Owens, a freshman at the gang's school but she's also Mr. E's daugther. She uses the disguise to steal the Planispheric Disk pieces. Physical appearance Shadow Bird has black feathers, the head of a Black Lory bird with glowing yellow eyes. She had long navy blue hair. Rosetta's body part of the Shadow Bird suit is most black feathers but also wears a gray dress. Her feet are the feet of a Diamond Dove Bird. Powers and abilities She is able to fly 8.9 miles high (gliders in reality),She kidnapped girls in her school (including both Marcy and Daphne) while flying. History The Shadow Bird disguise was first seen in the beginning of the episode when two senior girls (who were bullies) were calling a bunch of children freaks and were laughing, Shadow Bird flies behind them and stoop them off the ground into the sky, the girls were scared while they in the air, they tried to call for help screaming. After that part, and after the gang started to try to solve the mystery. In the Jones Family kitchen, while Shaggy and Scooby were having pizza, Shadow Bird busted in by breaking the windows, not only attacking Scooby and Shaggy but also stealing all the Planispheric Disk pieces. while Fred was setting up the first trap, Shadow Bird punched him in the back and he faded, She got away kidnapping bot Daphne and Marcy (Hot Dog Water). But apparently she dropped the final clue to her identity (Rosetta's lime green hair ribbon). So Velma said she had a hunch to where Shadow Bird brings the girls she kidnaps. Shadow Bird's hideout was in the woods near the neighborhood, where she tied up Daphne, Marcy, and all the other school girls she kidnapped, she mentions to all her victims that she was going to tied them all up together and was going to throught them into the waterfall. However the rest of the gang found the hideout and throught a net on her but she cut the net open with her feet claws and starts chasing Shaggy and Scooby. Fred and Velma untie all the victims but are too late when Shadow Bird grabbed Shaggy and Scooby who are extremely frightend and flies into the air. The gang starts following her as she crashes into a house chimmey and falls out of the sky with Shaggy and Scooby, landing on the neighborhood sideway. Daphne unmasks Shadow Bird who turns out to be Rosetta Owens, a freshman at their school. Rosetta explains that she is Mr. E's daugther and hasen't seen him since the gang stole the Planispheric Disk pieces. So now that gang didn't need the pieces anymore, she disguised herself as the Shadow Bird to steal the pieces and give them back to him. The gang and victims felt sorry for her, so Velma (Evern thought the rest of the gang got really angry about it) said that Rosetta could give the pieces back as long as she never used the Shadow Bird costume for evil again and if she gave her costume to the Crystal Cove Spook Museum. Category:Monsters Category:Disguises Category:Females Category:Ghosts Category:Villains Category:Redeemed villains Category:Birds